Irish Blossom
by ThetommoTushy
Summary: So sorry for not updating *Madison McKay is just a normal girl. err scratch that, no she's best friends with Niall Horan. But what happens when tragedy strikes? Read Irish Blossom to follow Madison and Niall's loving, painful, awkward reunion after years.*
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this story. I wish I did own Niall Horan….you will be mine Niall.

"Madison! Let's go now! I'd like to get to the airport before your flight leaves!" my mother shouts at me. I stuff one more bikini in my duffel bag, my four leaf clover one, it has clovers on the bottom and top. It's my lucky bikini. "okay mom! I'm coming. Chill!" I yell back. "You're exactly like your father…. Always yelling and being sassy! You make me late everywhere, you're a SLOB, you don't work enough you don't…." I hear my mother rant on about from downstairs. My parents are divorced, and have been for two years. I'm 17 now. After the divorce, my mother and I moved from Ireland to Ohio. And right now, we are headed to the airport to visit my father who still lives in Ireland. I rush downstairs and grab a bag of chips from the counter quickly. " Hurry Madison!" I roll my eyes at my mother and slam the door behind me. My mom starts the car up with a loud purr escaping the engine. As soon as I get in the car, I jam my ear buds in to shut the world out. My all-time favorite song, It Will Rain by Bruno Mars, comes on. My mother taps me on the shoulder and I pull an earphone out. " yeah?" I ask. My mom says," Now, Madi, when you get on that plane, NO talking to boys. And I mean it. You're quite the trouble maker." I laugh at that last part. 'you're a trouble maker…' HA. My mom then shoots me a serious look. I shut my mouth and stick the ear bud back in. " I'll never be your mothers favorite, your daddy cant even look me in the eye." That line totally points at my old relationship. My ex, Aaron, he and I understood each other. But his parents didn't. I liked to part, that's all! So basically his parents made him break up with me. It hurt, a lot. Many buildings pass my eyes in a blur and I finally see the long landing strip. My mom makes a painful sharp turn into the parking lot. "Let's go Mads, you'll miss your flight." I hope out of the car and stare at the airport through my Oakley sunglasses. My mom walks me through security. "Madi, I love you. Be safe, don't do anything stupid in Ireland, don't sass your father, oh and DO NOT party. Please. I love you! I'll miss you so much!" she says while hugging me tightly. "alright mom, its okay. I won't. Love you." I say to her. She kisses my forehead and weeps gently. Oh God… this is awkward. I decided to hug her once more, then walk away fleeing the awkward scene. I stare at the giant plane out o the window. This is it, back to Ireland for 5 months. I pull out a compact and quickly check my lip gloss and fix my soft tousled blonde hair. I board the plane and take my seat. The flight attendant's voice booms over me. "Will everyone fasten their seatbelts at this moment?" I do so, of course I had to follow the instructions, because being the klutz I am, something would've gone wrong. I prepare myself for the long flight as I pull a small pillow for my neck out. The plane shakes beneath my feet and I know we are taking off. To Ireland I go. Kay So theres chapter 1! whaddya think? FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM, Swag_master_from_doncaster 3 thanks everyone. love! xxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

After a long flight, we finally settle down. We've landed in Mullingar. I rub my weary eyes and jump out of my seat. "Oh not a good idea, Madison.'' I tell myself realizing how dizzy I felt. I was just so excited to see my dad. He's the one who understands me the best, he just.. gets me. I walk out of the plane and stroll into the airport. Feels just like home. I look out the window, rainy and gloomy day. Typical. However, it was still beautiful, outstanding even. Still breathtaking, even with all the gloom. I smirk and I head out of the doors, into the rain. The smell of rain fills my nose. I look outwards at the fields, I remember playing in the fields with my school mates and just picking out grass for no reason. This is my home. My childhood. I head back into the airport and shelter myself from the drizzling mess outside. I take a seat on the bench next to some souvenir shop with cheesy tourist shirts with "KISS ME I'M IRISH" printed across it. I pull my phone out and ring my dad up. "Dad, hey we just landed where the hell are you? I'm soaked, I'm hungry, I'm tired. Just hurry up!" I hang up and close my eyes, God it feels great to be home. As boring as it is, I love it. It's so peaceful here, it's the way I like it. I open my eyes and squint at a man holding a sign. "MADISON MCKAY" was scribbled across the sign. What. Oh god, Madison remember stranger danger stranger danger… I sound like a preschooler. I'm in an airport full of people, if anything happened to me there'd be witnesses. I decide to actually go over there, cowardly though. " Hi. I'm Madison." I say quietly. The man just grins," hello ma'am! Follow me please!" I give a little smile back and follow him out the door, a huge limo is waiting. A LIMO. Am I dreaming? The man opens up the door for me and I slide into the leather seats. Is my dad insane? He rented me a limo? I'm honestly not that special! I start relaxing in the seat and all of a sudden the driver pulls a sharp turn and I go flying to the right. I don't remember that on the way to my dad's… I rub my head and look ahead of us. No fucking way. Theres a MANSION in front of us. How! My dad isn't rich.. We roll up in the driveway and the driver scrambles out of the car to open my door. " Umm.. thank you." I say to the man. He nods and walks me up to the door. I just gaze up at the house. Incredible. I ring the doorbell and within a second, a boy answers. "Madison! " Ok that's not my who is it? "Ok, either you stay out and soak, or come inside." The boy says with laughter. I smile and walk in. " Oh my god…" I whisper to myself. The house is amazing, it's gorgeous! "Madison, it's great to have you back." Blondie says as he gives me a tight hug, "am I still your best leprechaun?" Oh of course… my best friend. Niall Horan, the little leprechaun with the best hugs. "Of course you are !" I say as I pat his head. I was so happy to see him, the last time I saw him was when I was what? Maybe 9? Man a lot of things must've changed with his family, because last time I was here, Niall's dad, Billy, was a butcher, Guess he found a better job. And a lot better pay. "Hey Dad!" Niall called out, " I'm taking Mads to the mall!" Ands with that, we were outside. "Well, let's go, my lady." Niall says with a wink.

fucking sorry i never uploaded i suck i know i love you all so much of youre reading this please spread the word you rock


End file.
